


PixiePrincess Confession

by Wolf_Stevens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Stevens/pseuds/Wolf_Stevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a fb prompt. Emma finds a video of Tink and Ashley supposedly snorting pixie dust. Regina also watches it and both are mortified. M rating due to language and drug use mentioned</p>
            </blockquote>





	PixiePrincess Confession

**Prompt: From Facebook: "I think someone needs to write a story of this vid. Like it's an actual show that only airs in Storybrooke on the downlow and Emma and Regina catch this episode or Tinkerbell and Cinderella snorting pixie dust"**

**Rating: M for language and mention of drugs**

**A/N: Saw the prompt with the link on fb, watched it and laughed about it, thinking this was the kind of thing to spark my writing a bit. I know if you are following me, you are eager for my other two fics, Break Down and The Next Savior to be finished. I will let you know they are being worked on, I just had a lot going on in my life the past couple of weeks. I hope you all enjoy this bit of humor!**

Emma was bored sitting at the station after yet another chase after Pongo through town. She merely pulled up an old report on the computer, copied the work and amended a few lines to match the current date and submitted it to Regina's email. Ever since she convinced her to turn everything digital she was able to get nearly all of her reports in on time. That fact alone made Regina very happy, and it reflected in their current relationship as well.

Since there were no calls and she didn't have to do a patrol for another couple of hours she had time to kill. She opened up the browser window on her computer and logged into her YouTube account. _Time to find some more funny vids_ , Emma thought to herself when she noticed one of the videos that was currently trending had a very familiar face in it.

Emma clicked on the video labeled PixiePrincess Confessions. She glanced at the source and saw Thelma Green (Tinkerbelle's name in Storybrooke) was listed. _What in the hell is she posting about?_ Emma thought as she pressed play on the video. What started out as confusion and curiosity turned into mortified as the video started out with Ashley introducing the vid and what she could see as Tink bent over. From the sound of it she was snorting something. As Tink came up she was talking about "snorting pixie dust".

"What the fuck?" Emma said to herself out loud as she watched the vid. They mentioned to each other that it wasn't illegal to snort because it was just simply magic. Ashley mentioned how maybe they shouldn't because of if the sheriff saw the video, but Tink, who appeared to be tripping out on the stuff, called her a pussy and then the clip jumped to Ashley snorting the dust as well. "What. The. Actual. Fuck." Emma really couldn't believe what she was seeing. As the video continued to play she scanned down at the publish date and saw that it was from nearly two weeks earlier.

She didn't know if she could legally do anything about the situation because what they mentioned was correct. Magic, especially in Storybrooke, wasn't illegal. It wasn't like they were doing cocaine. The video wasn't very long, only about three minutes or so, but it was enough to disturb Emma. She watched it a few more times, each time trying to note down things being said and notating her concerns. She was so preoccupied by the video that she had failed to answer her cell and didn't even hear Regina's heels clicking down the hall into the office.

"What has gotten you so enthralled Sheriff that you can't even answer your phone?" Regina said sternly as she stepped into the office. Emma jumped in her seat at the sound of Regina's voice.

"Jesus Regina, you scared me," Emma gasped as she paused the clip and turned to look at her girlfriend. Regina just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I can see that. What are you doing?"

"Uh," Emma stammered as she looked back to the computer screen. "I think it's better if you watch than if I explain."

Regina moved closer to the desk and pushed Emma back so she could sit on her lap. Emma restarted the video and watched Regina's reactions. Regina went from humored to horrified at what she was watching. They were talking about fantasizing about stabbing step-sisters with glass heels, hallucinating on too much pixie dust, and taking Hook's hook and stabbing a mermaid.

"What the hell were those two thinking?" Regina said at the end of the clip.

"Should I actually arrest them?" Emma asked as her hands rested on Regina's hips. Regina hesitated before answering her.

"I-no, no. But I will be making a call to Blue to let her know to lock up all pixie and fairy dust."

"Fair enough. As long as those two don't start doing hardcore drugs."

Regina looked at Emma in concern. "You think they would?"

"Anything is possible babe. I just really hope they were faking it in that video."

"So do I Emma, so do I."


End file.
